


Bibliotheca

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, Ghostbur Spook - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hercules - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, god ive wanted to write this for a while, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: Both Wilbur Soot and Hercules are well known tales.How do the former general of a nation and an archaic hero relate?
Kudos: 2





	Bibliotheca

**Author's Note:**

> if u clicked on this,,,, genuinely thank u so much. i know it doesnt have a lot of the appeal of some fics but i'm?? really proud of this idea. so thank u, dear reader. 💜

Hercules is the most well known hero of Greek mythology. He was a hero in his time, and at his death, he was made a god. But there is a myth that only a few sources will tell of his death.

He died out of foolishness. He died because of his own foolishness, in cheating on his wife, and his wife's foolishness, in believing a drunken centaur’s words that hydra venom would make him fall in love with her again. And he died on a pyre after begging his best friend to light it and put him out of his misery.

Wilbur Soot is no Hercules. He cannot be called a hero, and he certainly did not become a god. But he, too, died a fool after begging a man he cared about to put him out of his misery. And it does not end there.

This is an obscure tale. But as Hercules died, his soul split in two. One half ascended: the godly part of his soul, the part with power and magic and courage. The part unburdened by his crimes and regrets. That half lived in power and prosperity.

The other half? That half was mortal. And it was banished to where mortal souls go.

He was judged by the spirits of kings and he wasn’t good enough to be let into the Elysian Fields. (Not quite bad enough to be sentenced to Tartarus.)

Hercules may be a god. But half of his soul rests in the Asphodel Meadows, among thousands of other souls who were not quite good enough and not quite evil enough.

Too human, one could say.

Wilbur Soot is no Hercules.

But some part of him knew he was a cut above the rest. The level-headedness of the general of L’Manberg, the mania of the leader of Pogtopia, those were of a type you simply could not find in other people. It was defined by his sharp mind, and his wisdom, and his talent. It was not hard to see he was just… something else.

There was something else to him. More than power, more than pride. For all his talents, underneath it, there was a drive for goodness. For righteousness. He was a son, a father, and a brother, doing his best to be someone his family could be proud of. He was on the front lines with everyone else, leading by example. And he was the first to offer himself as sacrifice or be a shoulder to lean on.

His goodness lived on through Ghostbur.

The most human half of him.

But only a half.

**Author's Note:**

> whooOOOOOOO boy i have wanted to get this idea out on paper for a wHILE.......... i figured there had to be reason for ghostburs??? being the way he is????? and then i remembered this myth about hercules and my brain went Buckwild,,,,, i dont rememebr where its from lmao but its so good  
> feel free to ask questions in the comments


End file.
